


If They Were Animals At An Animal Sanctuary Not!Fic

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Sanctuary AU, Crack, Gen, Images, Not!Fic, They Are Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Were-Alpacas and spiraled from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Were Animals At An Animal Sanctuary Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I responded to a tweet from Meeya on twitter... and it was all down hill.
> 
> UMBRELLA PERMISSION to play with this not!fic. It was just an idea I tossed out so if it gives your bunnies tingles, you are more than welcome to play with it. :D

“

OMG… that’s why we haven’t see Peter fully shift… THAT’s what he turns into! A Were-Anteater in a snow jacket

"COME AT ME BRO!" and the Kangaroo is Derek like "Fuck this noise… I’m OUT"

Kangaroo!Derek in his little pink shirt like “Nope… not doing this again. I call not it. SCOTT! It’s your turn to deal”

and Scott is a Wombat in a blue t-shirt going “Dude… Seriously? *groan* WHY?”

"

And Stiles is a Koala and he’s all “Yo… I got this.” And clubs Anteater!Peter with a Eucalyptus branch.

Then Stiles sighs heavily, yawns and falls asleep with a mouthful of eucalyptus leaves

LOL OBVS this is in a wildlife sanctuary and the Sheriff and Melissa and Allison are the human caretakers

I feel like Isaac would be a Peacock that follows Allison around and likes to hang out with Wombat!Scott

Erica and Boyd are a lion and a jaguar that were housed together because that’s how they were found and rescued

They REFUSE to be separated. That’s how Matt ended up missing his left hand Erica didn’t take well to being forced from Boyd

And Koala!Stiles likes to be carried by the Sheriff in a little backpack.(he used to do this though)

The sanctuary is made up of animals rescued from people that just wanted the animal for a status symbol

Except Stiles He was found as a baby on the side of a road in Australia by the Sheriff. They assumed his mother was killed by a car.

But all of the animals live in habitats near each other and much to the shock of their caretakers, Erica and Boyd

tore down all the fencing separating the animals from each other. At first they were worried that they had eaten the others

But were shocked when they found all the animals piled together between Erica and Boyd asleep.

Stiles little leg twitching against Scott’s snout, Derek’s paw wrapped around Stiles’ ear, Erica with Boyd’s tail in her mouth, Peter curled around Isaac. Boyd with his paw on Peter’s face.

BONUS! A pic of the Sheriff making sure Poachers know his furry and feathered babies are off limits!

Bonus creatures!

Jackson is a Chinese Water Dragon who was found living in a habitat made for a desert animal. Lydia rescued him and he is quite fond of her.

Kira the Fox Kit was found by Scott when he was running from an angry Stiles. He should have known not to wake up Stiles from his nap.


End file.
